Sosuke Aizen
Sousuke Aizen was the Captain of the Fifth Division in the Gotei 13 until he betrayed them in the name of seeking power and created an army of Arrancar to conquer the Soul Society. He is the main antagonist of Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume I Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Aizen is a calm, formal, and impeccably polite man who at first glance seems to be kind and charismatic. However, this is only a facade. Underneath his signature charming smile and sophisticated demeanor lies a cruel, callous, sadistic, egomaniacal, and power-hungry Satan-in-sheep's-clothing who will stoop to anything to get what he wants. He usually rules his underlings through his remarkable charisma and charming demeanor, but will sometimes use intimidation to keep his more rowdy soldiers (such as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Baraggan Luisenbarn) in line. Aizen doesn't care about any of his underlings, viewing them as pawns and tolerating their existence only as long as they can be useful to him. Whereas some villains that Ben has faced show some level of honor, Aizen doesn't have any and freely declares this, calling honor a weakness and that hatred is needed in order to survive. When Ben countered this claim by revealing some of his past exploits, Aizen was visibly stunned. For most of his appearances, Aizen maintains a calm visage that rarely, if ever slips, even in the face of something (or someone) that poses a threat to him. He always remains confident in his own power and ability to manipulate others to get his way, and given his intelligence and abilities, his confidence is not entirely unfounded. After fusing with the Hōgyoku, Aizen became more openly arrogant and maniacal, laughing insanely when he thought he had defeated Ben and gloating about his new power, only to be completely shocked whenever the hero's Celestialsapien form, Alien X, would brush off his attacks and pummel him with little effort. Aizen's arrogance and underestimation of Alien X would ultimately prove to be his eventual undoing. History Information on Aizen's early life will likely be lost to time. At some point, he became the Lieutenant to Shinji Hirako, and later turned him and eight others into Hollow-Shinigami hybrids called Vizards with the help of Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen, causing them to be marked for death in the Soul Society by the corrupt Central 46 and allowing Aizen and his two assistants to assume captaincy in three Divisions of the Gotei 13, with Aizen becoming the Captain of the 5th Division. Over the years, he built up his reputation as a kind and benevolent Captain while secretly building up an army of Arrancar to attack the Soul Society and kill the Soul King. Among other heinous acts, he hypnotized Vasto Lorde Tia Harribel and her Fraccion into believing that he had saved them from Hammerhead (when in reality, it was Ben Tennyson); overthrew Baraggan Luisenbarn as King of Hueco Mundo; personally recruited Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck; and built up his secret base at Las Noches. Eventually, after causing a series of confusing events in the Soul Society, such as faking his own death and arranging the (failed) execution of seated officer Rukia Kuchiki, Aizen revealed his true colors to the Gotei 13, Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Men Category:Shinigami Category:Deceased